Transistor amplifiers include a transistor that increases the magnitude of an applied signal. A transistor amplifier may be biased to maintain appropriate current and voltage in the transistor. Self-biased amplifiers typically use a source resistor to provide the bias resistance. Self-biased amplifiers, however, typically require additional components to modulate the transistors. It is generally desirable to relax the requirement for additional components.